Sanctio es Ori
by Guevera
Summary: Vala and Adria contemplate their relationship.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stargate SG-1. 

A/N: Mostly drabble, just me attempting to write a short ficlet about the relationship between Vala and Adria. Please R&R!

Spoilers: 10.01 "Flesh and Blood".

* * *

**"Sanctio es Ori"**

The child's eyes bore into Vala as she sat at the table opposite her. Her dark hair was swept across her face, some of it pinned up at the back of her head, the rest hanging loosely so that it cast a shadow across her face.

Vala squinted slightly as the hallowed lights of the Ori ship shone behind the child. She sat silently, watching her mother. The vibrant yellow of her eyes gave them a strange look, they showed hardly any emotion and gave away nothing about herself.

She was a pawn of the Ori. A child created in a way that the Ori would create a child that had all their knowledge and power, but it would not be breaking any of the laws of the Ancients. Vala didn't understand how or why she became pregnant with this child, nor did she understand how she had aged so rapidly.

Sitting alone on the edge of the bed, she had tried to comprehend everything that had happened. This child – this seven year old girl – was her own flesh and blood. Vala had carried her for nine months, keeping her safe and nurturing her. She had given birth to her, endured the pain and the confusion that accompanied childbirth.

She had felt the heartache when the newborn had been taken away from her. She had only wanted to hold her, to look into her eyes and show her that she was her mother. That she would care and nurture her. Just like any mother should.

But now she was sitting opposite a seven year old girl. This was her daughter, Vala told herself. But no matter how many times she said it in her mind, it was hard to comprehend. She had first seen her daughter as a four year old, and now, only a few hours later, as a seven year old. It didn't make any sense.

Adria's head moved to the side, ever so slightly, as she heard footsteps outside her quarters. She listened until they had passed, but not once did her eyes leave Vala's. Adria loved her mother. She admired her. She didn't know why. But what she did know was that she felt a special bond with her mother, something stronger than what the Ori had given her.

She felt would do anything for her mother. She would protect her and keep her safe from anyone who tried to harm her. But what she could not do was protect her from the Ori. Adria trusted the Ori and she knew they would not hurt her mother if she followed them and worshiped them – but she could not be sure what would happen if her mother firmly believed that the Ori were evil and the Ancients good. She was an unbeliever.

Vala watched her daughter silently, the silent words exchanged between them said everything – she was just a child looking for her mother's love and approval. She wanted to hear her mother say that she loved her. That she would protect her. But there was the other side of her – the Ori side – that wanted to lead the Ori and rid the universe of unbelievers.

Vala was torn.

A part of her wanted to believer her daughter. A part of her wanted to give her the support and approval she so desperately yearned for. But she could not. She had seen first hand what the Ori have done in order to show the planets full of people that their way was the only way. The right way. She had seen them kill innocent civilians who were confused and still recovering their empire after thousands of years under Goa'uld control. The Goa'uld were fake gods – Vala understood why the people did not want to believe what these new gods were saying. They did not want to be fooled again.

There were noises outside the doors again as they slowly opened, coming to collect Adria once more. Vala felt a sudden anger as they again took her daughter from her. She had never experienced anything like it before – an overwhelming sense that she must love, protect and honour this child. Her child.

Adria stood and followed them out of the room, pausing only once to look back at her mother. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity, each trying to understand and comprehend what was happening.

They only wanted to understand. They only wanted to make the other see the truth, to make them see.

Adria turned away from her mother, a slight smile spreading across her face.

She would make her believe, she would protect her.

Hallowed are the Ori.

* * *


End file.
